This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Determine if, compared with usual and customary analgesia, perineural infusion will shorten the time until specific, predefined readiness-for-discharge criteria are met following total knee replacement. Investigate the relationship between analgesic technique in the immediate postopertive period and subsequent pain, stiffness and functional disability following total knee replacement surgery.